1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector including a housing that leads a contact into a contact insertion hole formed on a substrate.
2. Background Art
As a connector mounted in an automobile or the like, there has been known one such that a counterpart contact is inserted from underneath into a connector placed on a substrate through the substrate. The counterpart contact passes through a contact insertion hole formed on the substrate and goes into the connector. However, misalignment of the counterpart contact and the contact insertion hole, due to the tolerance or the like at the time of manufacturing, the counterpart contact may not be smoothly inserted into the contact insertion hole. Such a problem becomes a more significant concern, with an increase in the number of counterpart contacts.
To address this issue, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 146873/2010 (Tokukai 2010-146873; hereinafter PTL 1) discloses a housing which guides a counterpart contact into a contact insertion hole. The housing has a guide hole (through hole). This guide hole is arranged below the contact insertion hole, when the housing is arranged below the substrate. The guide hole has a funnel-like shape such that its diameter increases with an increase in the distance from the contact insertion hole. The diameter at the lower end of the guide hole is larger than the diameter of the contact insertion hole. This facilitates insertion of the counterpart contact into the guide hole despite misalignment of the counterpart contact and the contact insertion hole due to tolerance or the like at the time of manufacturing. The counterpart contact is then guided to the contact insertion hole through the guide hole.